wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
MysticWings
Gotta go steal me own code from fanon wiki. boop __NOEDITSECTION__ MysticWings (abbriviated as MystWing) Description: Slim, purple or blue dragons with a row of reflective scales traveling down their spine, aerodynamic head, milky pupils with a large, colorful iris, large ears, steering fins at the tip of the tail. Abilities: Breathe a thick smoke-like fog, psychic powers depending on the moon combination, echolocation Location:'''The region between the Icewings, Skywings amd Sandwings '''Queen: Queen Voyance Diet: Fish, goats, deer, birds, fruit and plants Alliances: Sandwings, Mistwings, Icewings, Nightwings Abilities All Mysticwings have large ears and trained in school to use echolocation. Pure blood Mysticwings are blind, although some rare Mysticwing hybrids are able to see. Due to the blindness, their eyes are smaller than other dragons, but still have pigments in them. Their wings are blunted so they can turn and weave sharply in the air, so they do not rely on speed while flying. Their smoke is surprisingly flammable, so they avoid fighting with their gas when confronting a fire-breather. Mysticwings, due to their past, get their psychic abilities from the moonlight. However, all Mysticwing eggs are stimulated by moonlight, and cannot hatch out of moonlight. Unlike Nightwings, it does not matter whether the moon is full. The "family" powers come from a variety of moon combinations. Like the Nightwings, their powers can be blocked by skyfire. Mysticwings also discovered that lining a room or a house with skyfire makes said room a "mental safe zone." Mysticwings and Nightwings cannot use their psychic powers inside the room, and cannot use their powers on dragons inside the room. The Voyants Voyants occur only when eggs hatch under a crescent moon, a half moon, and a full moon. Whoever has this power can look at any dragon and immediately know everything about them(eg Voyant looks at Thorn and immediately knows favorite color, hatch day, secrets, etc). However, if they use their power for over a minute, they can get massive migraines and possibly faint or slip into a coma from the massive information overload. Around the 30 second point, the dragons develop a "warning headache." It grows in strength until 60 srcond point. Young Voyants are given special Skyfire bands that block them from using their power constantly until they can control it. There are no other known combinations for the Voyant power. Whoever has this special gift is immediately royal. By Mysticwing law, it is illegal to kill any Voyant unless they challenge the queen for the throne. The Pathans Pathans occur when eggs hatch under any other combination besides the other families. Whoever has this power can read minds and also create 'paths' between them and other dragons' minds. It is the most common ability Mysticwings have in the tribe. The Morrans Morrans occur when eggs hatch either under two crescents and a half moon or two half moons and a crescent. Whoever has this power can see the distant future, immediate future, or the immediate past. Whoever can see the immediate past are often confused what is a vision and what is reality. The Earthlifters Earthlifters occur when eggs hatch under one full moon or one new moon that does not correlate with the Voyant combination. Whoever has this power can telekinetically move any object that is tangible. However, they cannot lift objects larger and heavier than themselves. The Astrals Astrals occur when eggs hatch under two full moons or two new moons. Whoever has this power can telekinetically warp the fabric of space to create portals to places that the Astral has already been to within a 10 mile radius. Astrals and Earthlifters are very similar, and usually get along very well. The Myntans Myntans occur when eggs hatch under three full moons or three new moons. Whoever has this power can alter dragons' brainwaves. Unfortunately, their power also gives the Myntan either schizophrenia, insanity, or depression. If the Myntan does not receive counseling or loses control of their power/mental disorder, he or she will die due to suicide or overactive brainwaves. Myntans, while training, recieve special skyfire bands to control their powers so they do not kill themselves or other dragons. Appearance Mysticwings are very slender compared to the other tribes, built for agility in the air. They have a very long spine ridge, big ears, and long claws. Their wings' undersides have patterns that show up randomly in offspring. Their scales are very smooth and interlocked, but they do have small, silver reflective scales along their body. Colors Mysticwings are usually in the blues and purples on the color wheel. Some Mysticwings are black. Some dragons' scales ombré, starting from the head as the darkest color and ending at the tail as the lightest. Their eye colors are silver, purple, blue, black, and sometimes yellow. Voyantwing.jpeg Pathanwing.jpeg Morranwing.jpeg Earthlifterwing.jpeg Astralwing.jpeg Myntanwing.jpeg Territory The Mysticwings live in between the borders of the Icewing and Sandwing kingdoms. The region is called the Sihia by the Mysticwings. Other features include the Sapphire Oasis, Emerald Delta, Crescent Sword Beach, and the Skyfire Bed. Sapphire Oasis The Sapphire Oasis is a large oasis that the palace and the surrounding city resides. The lake had a rich deposit of sapphires, but the Voyants stored all they could find in their treasury. There are still plenty of sapphires waiting to be discovered by a curious Mysticwing or visitor. Emerald Delta The Emerald Delta is known for its rich farmlands surrounding the area. Mysticwings there grow plenty of fruits, vegetables, and other plants the tribe eats. Crescent Sword Beach The Crescent Sword Beach has plentiful oyster beds. It is located on the southwest region of the territory. Mysticwings, Seawings and Icewings travel to the beach to dive for the oysters for food, marketing and pearl fishing. The beach is also popular to lounge and relax there. Skyfire Bed The Skyfire bed is where a comet long before the Scorching hit Pyrrhia. There is a crater in the earth revealing its location in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Mysticwings find and extract the skyfire to either sell to other dragon tribes, embed into walls and create mental safe zones, or create special armbands to help young Mysticwings control their powers. Many Mysticwings avoid that spot because their powers "shut down." History Mysticwings did not exist during the War of Sandwing Succession, so they did not take part in the war. They evolved from generations of mutated moonborn Nightwings and the moonborn hybrids. Soon, their genetic gap grew too large, and they weren't Nightwings anymore. They grouped together and called themselves the Mysticwings. After a few months of negotiating with tribes, they claimed their territory. Culture Mysticwings, despite their lack of constant vision, created elaborate structures and intricate designs on their buildings and palaces. On a daily basis, you can hear a symphony of string instruments being strummed, plucked and played, a haunting woodwind ensemble, or the occasional quiet acapella group. Mysticwings also found out how to form superheated sand into delicate works of art by melting down sand particles with their smoke and flint found in the mountains. Most of their jewelry and artwork includes sapphires found in the Sapphire Oasis. Their royal line includes any dragon who bears the markings of the Voyant family, no matter what the parents were. Mysticwings are semi-nocturnal, much like the Nightwings during the Darkstalker era. They sleep usually fron dawn to midday, and are active from midday to dawn. They kept the Nightwing system of naming, and have names like Pathtwister or Spacewarp. Festival of the Mystics Once a year, the Mysticwings celebrate the Festival of the Mystics, a joyous party highlighting the day of the year's birth. They have jubilant festivities, ranging from playing instruments, singing, dancing, eating food, and hanging out with friends. They also have a tournament to see which family will be the strongest family of the year. The Mysticwings from each family go through a series of competitions that test their abilities and whichever family the victor is in wins bragging rights and lives inside the Myst Palace. The Myst Palace is a castle where the family that won the tournament gets to live in for a year until the next tournament. The family members can still go back to their own houses; the Palace is completely optional. Moon Alignment Festival Whenever the moons align just right to create Voyant Mysticwings, the tribe creates lanterns in honor of the new Voyants. When the first Voyant of the night hatches, the Mysticwings light their lanterns with flint and the kingdom lights up with festivities. Significant Members The first queen of the MysticWings is Queen Voyance. She is the queen of today, and was the first Voyant born. She led the tribe to the territory they live in today. The first Myntan was Wavechaser, and due to the lack of Myntan knowledge, he died when he was 4 due to severe depression. Category:Fanmade Tribes